Task
by Juliette H
Summary: Alise, a well-brought-up English girl is given the task of taking orphaned street-boy, Will Turner, to safety in the Caribbean town of Port Royal. Unknown however to her, are the survival instincts she'll need to survive. Rated for blood, just in case. So
1. Chapter I The Death of Elisabeth

Task  
  
By Juliette H.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, and my ideas, opinions, and views are my own, as well as the character of Alise Stephenson are all that I can classify under being mine. The rights to POTC go to Jerry Bruckheimer, and The Disney Company, not me. I made this story to express my views of POTC through a historically correct manner, and in doing so I have steered clear of any plot changes. This story is set around 1738 (that seems right) and ends around 1754. Please Read and Review, this is my first story, and I need your opinions.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The Death of Elisabeth  
  
I lay in my bed that morning, unable to move, the pain of what was coming finally washing over me. Would my mother die? No, it couldn't be possible; she had always been so strong, how could she die of the epidemic? Yes, but others, who were much stronger, had also perished, it was a surprise that I hadn't. It had taken them all, young, old, rich, poor, and it thus proved that treasures could not save you, only the strength of your soul. Yes, and my mother had not been able to recover after the tragic death of my father, Lieutenant Stephenson, only two months before, of Influenza.  
  
Who am I, you ask. I am Elisabeth-Alice Kimberley Victoria Stephenson, only living daughter of nurse, Elisabeth Marguerite Swann. My mother had told me many times what the story of my name was, so many that I knew that I would never forget it. "Elisabeth, for me, Alice for your grandmother, Kimberley for your deceased older sister (she died of the epidemic before I was born), Victoria for my beloved sister, and Stephenson, your father's name. Yes, and remember, Alise, you are both Elisabeth and Alice, and never let anyone call you Elise! For you should never let anyone refer to you as anyone but yourself."  
  
Yes, my mother was a nurse, and she, during her long career had cured many of those consumed by the epidemic, including poor Mrs. Turner, who lived, very poorly and simply in the streets near our home. During the long winter last year, however, we had taken the widow in, along with her son, William, (who happened to be born in the same year, the same day, and within minutes of me) whom I had become quite fond of. Sadly however, last week, my mother had been found contaminated with Influenza, one of London's more deadly viruses, of which there was no known cure. And I, only eight years old, had lived on this earth only long enough to know that my mother would never be the same again. I had grown up among many diseased, barely alive people, so thus I had come to understand what death was. And when my father died, that realization became even clearer than before, I had always thought of my father as a strong man, capable of surviving anything, yet he perished among many more unfortunate citizens of London. Yet my mother held on, not allowing the fever to overcome her, quietly telling stories of her past family, The Swans, as she lay in the hospital bed, her staggered breaths slowly becoming slower, then slower.  
  
"No chance of recovery now," the nurse had told me yesterday morning, as I knelt beside her bed, grasping her frail, yet strong hands. My usually calm way of speaking faded and I jumped up, ready to explain to the nurse my mother's force of mind. Yet something held me back, a voice inside whispering, "No, let it be."  
  
William came to visit me that afternoon; he was now alone, seeing as his mother had died bravely a week before. I had always respected, and admired, this boy's courage, he had gone through so much in his lifetime, hate, loss, death, starvation, and even incredible pain, yet he held on, his bravery withstanding his suffering. "Why are you crying, Alise?" he asked me, for I had been crying, my minimal affliction affecting my entire body, and my tears' salty water was staining my brocade dress, making my eyes turn red.  
  
"I'm crying because I don't think I'm ever going to see her again, my mother. Of course, you know exactly how I must feel, considering you have been through this before."  
  
"But so have you, didn't you also lose your father to the epidemic?"  
  
"Yes, but he was always away with the navy, I didn't know him well enough, I didn't know how to react when he was gone."  
  
I left him then, making my way back to the hospital, it may be the last time I would ever see her, alive, again. And as I walked through the hospital doors, toward the room where my dear mother would spend the last days of her life, I thought of the things that would always bring back warm memories of her when she was gone. Her laughter, her story telling, her cherry cake, her warming embrace, and mostly, the love she expressed to all human beings, rich and poor.  
  
As I walked in, my mother's almost lifeless form sat up to greet me. "Come in, dear daughter, there is something I must tell you." Then she beckoned me to kneel beside her, as her raspy whispers rang through my ears. "Did I ever tell you about what Mrs. Turner's last words were?" I shook my head sympathetically. "Take Will, keep him safe from harm. Will you do that for me, my daughter? Will you go to Port Royal, to my brother, Governor Swann? Will you promise me to protect him from all harm?" my mother asked, repeating the final sentence of Mrs. Turner, as I let go of her hand, her heartbeat slowing every second that passed.  
  
"Yes, mother, I will," I said, my green eyes filled with watery tears. "Good," she said, as she lay back, her lids closing, as the steady beat of her heart stopped forever. And hence passed Elisabeth Marguerite Swann, beloved mother, sister, and wife.  
  
Hoped you liked that, it took me only half an hour to type it up, and I put all my heart into it. As I said before, please read and review!  
  
Thank you, Reader, Juliette Handover 


	2. Chapter II The Aquamarine

Chapter II  
  
The Aquamarine  
  
I didn't come out of my room for days after my mother's death, an event that I would never forget, and that would commonly be called to my memory through various other dealings later in my life. I was also faced with a decision I thought would be easy to make, although I hadn't considered it very well.  
  
Should I take Will to this Governor Swann, who I knew was coming to London to gather his daughter, my cousin, Elizabeth, even though I knew the journey to the Caribbean was long and hard? I had promised to. But our, especially his, chances of survival were minimal, and maybe it would be of less risk if we stayed in London, for the rest of our days. But in London there is the epidemic, which could easily dispose of us, like it had our mothers. Many thoughts like these ran through my mind, for I had heard of many people dying on ships, sometimes of scurvy, motion sickness, or even, the most deadly, pirates. But I must take these risks if I want to keep Will safe, and that's final.  
  
I had told Will earlier that day of our departure, only two weeks from now, on the British passenger ship, The Aquamarine, one of the finest. He hadn't given me much of a response, only that he was glad to finally be leaving London to a new life, what many described as the new hope for a new beginning. "But this is your home, doesn't it hold some importance to you?" I asked, for London had always seemed like home to me, a safe place, a refuge, though I hadn't really lived in the same London as Will.  
  
"Not really, I don't see how I will miss it," he replied, looking out from the harbor to the sea with a strange longing I had never seen in him before.  
  
"Did you ever know him, Will, your father?" I asked suddenly understanding his urge to leave England, he was searching for his father, the one I knew in my heart he would never find.  
  
"Not really," Will said again, fingering a small pendant of gold in his hands, "but he did give me this," he said pointing to the pendant.  
"Sure is pretty, it must be very precious to you, the only memory of your father," I said, also looking out at the ocean. So much mystery, yet so much wonder encased in one small thing, I knew what his reaction would be if he ever lost it. Then I got up from my place on the wall out looking the ocean.  
  
"Goodnight, Will," I said as I retreated back to the inn where we were staying the night. And as he returned my affection, I thought in my mind, Such a strange boy, so many secrets entwined in his past, so many of them unsolved. But secrets are always waiting for the most un-expecting to solve them.  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
I woke up early that morning, the morning that we were set to leave, I had been packing the few things I had taken from our estate, along with one of my mother's favorite pearl necklaces (yes, I packed without the help of a maid), and I was almost ready for the journey ahead, but little did I know that my journey would have so many unexpected turns that I don't think anyone could have been prepared for. Will, of course had nothing to take, unless you count that mysterious pendant, so he graciously helped carry my two suitcases out of the inn.  
  
As we neared the harbor, we got our first glimpse of Elizabeth, dressed in a beautiful blue silk dress, and a periwinkle petticoat (I couldn't believe that her father could afford such finery, especially considering that this was a sea-faring journey, and it was bound to get covered in dirt). I, of course, knew that she was better-off than most, and that would make her rather disagreeable, at first glance, but Will seemed to be awe-struck. She wasn't incredibly good-looking, so maybe it was just the sight of someone so rich that made Will look off-kilter, and even out- of-place.  
  
As we entered the dock, a young sailor told us that we would be boarding The Aquamarine, the ship next to the one where the "Governor's daughter" would be sailing in (which was apparently called The Dauntless, or something like that, frankly I don't understand why they name ships after such peculiar things). Will looked rather disappointed at that statement, but he seemed to be able to cope with it. Little did I know how this little girl would get in the way later in my life, but for now she was just the pampered girl in the other ship. And as the anchor was lifted and we set off, I made my final good-byes to London, to my home, and to everything I had always known, the sun rising in the distance, the start of a new life beginning. A new hope rising, and as it did, my mother's final statement came back to me, Take Will, keep him safe from harm. Will you do that for me my daughter? And I had answered, "Yes, mother, I will."  
Who am I? I am Alise Stephenson, and I will keep my promise, if I must give my life to.  
  
Well, there's Chapter #2, I hope you liked it. I would also like it if I got reviews! I was very disappointed when none come in for my first chapter. Yes, I will try to update this story every day, and believe me; this is when the PG-13 starts to kick in. Oh, and don't worry, they're kids, I won't do anything too bad to them. Thanks for reading, Juliette Handover 


	3. Chapter III The Four Siblings Lawrence

Chapter III The Four Siblings Lawrence  
  
Slowly the waves clashed against the wood of the ship as a maid led us to our "bunk" on the ship. Never did this rhythm cease, or go off beat, it was much like an orchestra, its music never stopping. I never had really enjoyed the company of maids, they were always gossiping, or making things more complicated than they really needed to be, but this maid was different, she actually had rather interesting stories to tell about life in the service of the Governor and his daughter.  
  
"My name is Lisa Lawrence," the maid had said, she had rather well- kept brown curls, and a warm, inviting face, instead of the anxious, ready- to-serve expressions that most maids had shown towards me, and none of them had ever given me their last names.  
  
"If there's anything I can do for you, Miss Stephenson, I'll be here," Lisa said, and she left, probably going to serve another occupant. And I was left alone, except for Will, who was now sleeping in the bunk, and I wouldn't dare wake him. Then I made a decision, if I am going to be on this ship for almost an entire year, I must find something to occupy my time with, instead of just looking out at the waves (I didn't have that strange motion sickness that took most of the ship's occupants). I walked out of the cabin, onto the deck, towards the railing of the ship, looking out at the seemingly endless ocean. That was when I noticed that there was a girl, possibly my age, just down the rail, her reflection painted onto the waves. She looked like a healthy, athletically built girl with straight, blonde hair, but she had an expression like the maid, Lisa. Must be her daughter. I then started to walk over to her; for I desperately needed a friend, aside from Will, if I wanted to enjoy (well at least try to) my time on The Aquamarine. Then I decided to walk over to her, she noticed me, and began to speak.  
  
"Hello, I'm Charlotte Lawrence, and who might you be?" the girl asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Alise Stephenson, pleased to meet you, Charlotte," I responded, offering my hand.  
  
"Alise, that is a pretty name, almost like my mother's. I'm sure that you've met her already, she's a maid in the Governor's household, Lisa's her name," Charlotte said, eyeing her way towards a tall, brown-curled girl, and a blonde, rather adorable boy, who I guessed must be her siblings.  
  
"Lillian, make sure that Matthew doesn't fool around with those ropes, we wouldn't want those sails to come crashing down on him!" ordered Charlotte directing her attention towards the two. For once, however, I regretted the fact that I had never had siblings, someone to look out for you, make sure that you were safe, when your parents couldn't help you. Someone to understand you when friends could not aid you.  
  
"Are Lillian and Matthew your siblings?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, it was just one of my excuses to start a conversation with a less-than-familiar girl my age.  
  
"Yes, I have three, the other is Evelyn, but she is off in the Caribbean, preparing for her wedding to George Saunders," Charlotte answered, not looking overly pleased with the last comment. Arranged marriage, I thought or possibly this Evelyn was forced by him into a proposal.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking. What a fool, well she was! She didn't even like him! She told me that she did it for wealth, so that our family's reputation would be raised. His mother had been The Governor's sister, Victoria, and that would make him rather high class, and if she married him, our family would earn some of the Saunders Family inheritance when his father passed on. She told me that when I turn eighteen that I should look for similar marriage options, and maybe eventually our family would be one of higher class. Well you know what, I don't really care! Our family's happy the way it is! And I ain't ever going to get married" Charlotte began to shout, until everyone on the ship was looking directly at her, watery tears filling her eyes, foiling her consistently happy appearance.  
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to just go out and shout like that, I just think that sometimes its necessary to let off some steam," she apologized, returning to her neutral, sunny depositor.  
  
"It is fine, I hold nothing against you," I said, although I had been quite surprised by Charlotte's sudden reaction.  
  
"What about you, do you have any siblings, or family on this ship, or are they on The Dauntless? Why do you always have to be so proper? This is childhood, it doesn't last forever. Please, I'd like for us to be friends, I really like you," she said, spreading out that smile again.  
  
"To your first question, no, I have none, my parents died in the Influenza epidemic. And to your second question, I was born into a higher- class family, and they wanted me to be well-mannered," I replied, probably too loudly, and Charlotte looked surprised, or almost offended. "I'm sorry, its just I don't like to talk about my parents' deaths. And I will try to act lower-class, if you don't surprise me like that again," I apologized, reaching out my hand to shake hers, making it final. Charlotte shook rather harder than I thought she would, but it did go to show you, don't judge a book by its cover, and that was clear with Charlotte.  
  
"Agreed, as long as you don't go out on me like that. You are a lot better company than Elizabeth, spoiled brat."  
  
I was surprised at Charlotte's description of my cousin, and I didn't know how to react, should I defend her, or just let it be. That was when that voice returned to me again whispering, "Let it be, let it be." "So, would you like to come for tea in The Maid's bunk at 4 o'clock?" Charlotte asked, turning her back on me for a few seconds before twisting her head around again. "Look for me near the mop cabinet, I know the only way in, don't be late!"  
  
And with that I left Miss Lawrence, knowing that I better get back to my bunk under the deck, Will would probably be wondering were I had got to. I also had to get ready for tea with the maids, and for once I felt that maybe, truly, I had a better life ahead of me, one that was more carefree than most. I knew that from that day forward I had another person to show affection to, like the sister I had never had. Finally, I would no longer have to worry about the epidemic, or anything else for that matter. That's what I thought.  
  
Well, now that Alise has a friend, a maid, and it seems like her old life is behind her, she would be wrong. This is going to take an awful twist in a couple of chapters, right after tea with the maids, which I am currently typing up for tomorrow. Reviews, please, reviews! I have looked on my Stats and discovered that I am on someone's favorite authors list, could that author please verify themselves. Thanks. Thank you for reading, Juliette Handover 


	4. Chapter IV Tea With the Maids

Chapter IV  
  
Tea With the Maids  
  
I began to get dressed as soon as I reached the bunk again, Will was still asleep, and so I decided to leave a note, informing him of my departure. I wrote quickly, for I knew that four 'o clock was not far away, and I still needed to get dressed. I left the messily handwritten note beside the bunk, hoping that a maid would not find it, or confiscate it. I decided to wear my second dress, the crimson one with the cherry petticoat, but as I unpacked my things I noticed my mother's pearl necklace, and I was suddenly reminded of that terrible day, the day I had lost her. Hiding the necklace back within the other things of my estate-my books, (Shakespeare and English history, mostly) my petticoats, and my pendant, marked with the letters E, A, and S, my initials.  
  
After I got dressed, I walked upon the deck once more, searching for the mop cabinet, where Charlotte was supposedly meeting me. I asked many of the sailors, but they only laughed, and motioned me to go away. Finally, when I was on the verge of giving up and turning in for the night, I noticed a boy with sandy blonde hair, who seemed to be around three years old running towards a door, a chestnut-curled girl followed close-in behind him. Lillian and Matthew. I stepped towards the door, noticing that it was marked, in rusty gold letters with the word: Mop.  
  
Suddenly I felt entirely stupid, and foolish, how could I not have noticed this before? Well, so it always is, you never find something until it is too late, but I had been lucky this time. As I walked into the "cabinet", I noticed that it was a completely different room, with a table, at least twenty chairs, and of course, maids. Gossiping away, they didn't even acknowledge my entrance, so thus I walked in, descrimianting Charlotte among a crowd of younger maids, possibly only sixteen years old.  
  
"Alise! Alise! I'm glad that you could come, I was afraid you couldn't find your way. I was just about to go out and start looking for you, but I was stopped by some of my sister's friends," she said, directing her left hand towards the three girls standing beside her. "Oh, I believe you have not met before, yes? Alise, this is Jane, Maggie, and Lauren. Lauren, Maggie, Jane, this is Alise," Charlotte said, introducing me to the girls. Jane seemed to be rather quiet, almost shy, Maggie was gossipy (not unlike most maids), and Lauren was pretty, the kind of girl one would not expect to be a maid, but rather a young bride. I was about to begin a conversation with the four about my past life, and they seemed somewhat more interested than I thought they would be, when we were interrupted by the clanging of metal on glass.  
  
"Attention, attention please!" ordered an elderly lady, obviously the head maid, "you have half an hour to have your tea before you are required to return to your normal state of work." After that request the maids began to sit down, Charlotte invited me to sit beside her, I noticed Lisa, Lillian, and Matthew seated somewhere near the head maid at the start of the table. "Begin," said the head maid, which was apparently some sort of signal to initiate the maids' eating. The further events of that half hour were completely normal, and not very eventful, but the tea, by the way, was very good, and I was asked by Charlotte to return as soon as I could.  
  
As I walked up to the deck, I noticed only a few soldiers, probably guards stood there, and as I walked down to the cabin, ready to turn in for the night, I noticed that Will was awake, waiting for me at the edge of the stairs. "Where have you been?" he asked, looking none too pleased.  
  
"In the maids' cabin, having tea with Charlotte. Didn't you read the note?" I answered, although he still looked puzzled, then I realized that he probably hadn't read the note I had left. Then he began to look around the area of the bunk, until he came upon the wet piece of paper, holding it up to his face.  
  
"I can't read," he replied glumly, "at least not that, I can only read basic words, and those were taught to me by my mother.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. But I can teach you," I alleged, trying to offer help to him, for he looked disappointed, and, for the first time, I think he understood my "highness over him".  
  
"You would do that, for me?" he asked, still questioning me.  
  
"Of course, but first I must tell you about Charlotte, and where I have been all afternoon," I said, re-calling the events of this afternoon to Will, he sometimes inquiring me during certain parts.  
  
"So, you've made new friends," he said, looking excluded, but I knew, in my heart that he would always remain my friend, when other friends passed by.  
  
"You'll always be my friend, Will," I whispered remembering my mother's words once more, and I knew that I would complete the task given to me, the task that I knew I would complete alive. Oh, that was my "boring" chapter, but I needed to do that chapter, just to show Will's reading abilities, and the bond of everlasting friendship between Will and Alise. Thank you to Clueless Patty for being the only person so far who has reviewed me! I will try not to make it more depressing, but the story's second-last chapter will be quite tragic, just warning you. Big thrills nest chapter! Thanks again for reading, Juliette Handover 


	5. Chapter V My First Taste

Chapter V  
  
My First Taste  
  
Will smiled at me, he wasn't angry with me, and I could never stay angry with him for long either. We knew that we would always have each other, and that if we must die, we would die together, the brother and sister who never were. And as we both almost fell asleep that night, we knew that someday we would find tranquility, peace, together. Then it began.  
  
I had been the first to hear the explosions, the loud bangs against The Aquamarine, only next to my cabin. The worst of all dangers on the high seas had found its way to us. Pirates. How had they found their way here? Oh, it didn't matter, but I needed to inform the guards right away. I ran up onto the deck, still in my nightdress, but I didn't care, as long as I could save the crew from almost certain death. But as I reached the deck I realized that I was too late. The bodies of the eight guards lay on the bloodstained wood, the red liquid oozing across the deck floor, two pirates stood beside them, banging on the Lt. McDonald's cabin door, supposedly trying to take over the ship.  
  
Of course, you know, I would not stand for this, although I also didn't know how I was going to be able to help. The Dauntless. I could swim over to the other ship, (which had gone only half of a mile ahead of us) awaken the soldiers, and send them over. But, they could all be dead by the time that you return. I hated those thoughts in my head; they were never encouraging, and always made the situation more complicated than it needed to be. Like maids. That was when I knew what I must do, I will swim over, but I will take Will and Charlotte with me.  
  
It's a shame they had already noticed me. They turned around suddenly, drawing their crudely made swords, and began to stalk towards me. What to do! What to do! Then Will, who I had not noticed behind me, jumped out, and stepped in front of me.  
  
"Go to The Dauntless, I will be waiting here!" he cried, urging me towards the edge of the boat. Then I remembered my mother's words.  
  
"No! I can't let anything happen to you!"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
That had convinced me, I stepped towards the ship's rail, and through myself over it, landing hard, on my back on the surface of the water. Although a hardly felt the pain, I couldn't pay attention to it now. I noticed that I had this strange determination to complete a task after it was given to me, so I continued on, and for once I was glad that I was not wearing some fancy brocade dress, for that would have weighed me down, causing me to sink. If this had been any other time than this time, I would have felt the excruciating pain circulating through my arms, they were broken nonetheless, but now I only focused on the task at hand. I swam, and kept swimming, blocking everything unimportant out of my mind, they were only distractions, and if I paid any attention to them, I was sure to fail. They're counting on you; you're the hope that will save them.  
  
I swam for what seemed like hours, the voice in my head always repeating to me the final words of my mother, and by the time I felt the chestnut wood of The Dauntless on my wet, cold skin, I thought that the burden of everyone passenger on The Aquamarine was on my weak shoulders. I saw a guard, positioned at just above me at the edge of the ship's rail, and I banged furiously on the base of it with my back, for my arms were completely useless. Eventually the guard took notice of me, and as he struggled to find a rope to pull me up, I wondered what was happening to Will as I waded her, helpless in icy water. Finally, I noticed a coarse woven rope falling to its place beside me from high above, and I, (after much effort) managed to climb up to the deck of The Dauntless, (which I did with only my legs) where I was greeted by some soldiers, who immediately began questioning me about why I had been in the water.  
  
After being cleaned up (blood, along with water had stained my white nightdress, a casting had been placed upon both of my arms, along with a sling), I explained my appearance, and a number of soldiers filed into the lifeboats, taking along with them only a few weapons. "What a brave, young girl," I heard many of them say, and that made me swell with pride, I had done something right, I had completed my task, and hopefully the occupants of The Aquamarine would be saved. But I was still worried for my friends' safety, especially Will's; I knew that if he died, the weight of his life would stay upon me forever.  
  
"Please, I need to go with them, they're my friends, and their safety means much to me," I wailed at the nurse, trying to clot my blood with wet cloths.  
  
"Absolutely not, dear. You've been through enough danger tonight to last an eternity, and you can't risk it with the wounds you've got." And although I wasn't contempt with that response, I decided to just leave it, for suddenly I felt the effect of tranquilizers taking over me.  
  
(The next morning)  
It wasn't until the next morning that I was returned to The Aquamarine, and very carefully, the physician complaining the entire time that I should remain on The Dauntless for the rest of the journey. But I would not allow it, and after many pleads they finally obliged and let me return. On my arrival, however, I was greeted by The Lawrences who hadn't been affected by the attack, as well as Will, who had lost a fair amount of blood, but according to Lt. McDonald had fought bravely. The thought that they were all safe (and Will only minorly injured) filled my body with the contempt I had been searching for all night, and the fear that had overflowed my system was finally vanquished, but sadly, it wouldn't be vanquished forever.  
  
"You were so brave last night, the lieutenant has decided to have a feast in honor of you tonight, as well as a ball," Charlotte said, and the thought of roast chicken distracted my mind from my ideas' constant debating. Your first taste of real fear. I thought. But it won't be your last.  
  
Well, that was just the beginning of the torturous events of this story, some that will become rather heart wrenching (I didn't make this a tragedy for nothing), and more reviews would be nice, however. I just wanted to say that I really enjoy writing this story, the character of Charlotte is based on a friend of mine (I can't give away her name, this is the internet, you know), and I don't need reviews, but they are like candy to an author, a sort of privilege to writers. Keep that in mind, and keep reading, I like making people happy. As always, Juliette Handover 


	6. Chapter VI A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter VI  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
I didn't overcome the effects of the anxiety I had felt that night for many days, and I often lay in my bunk, not waking up when the dawn came. My arms' excruciating pain never ceased, and I often was weak, my body's strength constantly working, slowly being used up creating cells to help heal my broken bones. Although, I did hear from Lisa that Charlotte was relentlessly trying to get into my cabin to talk to me, God bless her, and of course, Will was constantly by my bedside, I knew that he would always be there for me, and I for him. When I wasn't allowed to get out of my bunk and walk around, I would read my Shakespeare treasuries, filled with my favorite stories of magic, adventure, and often tragedy. Some that ended well, and others not so much, but that was what made me love them, they showed life the way it was, there isn't always a happy ending.  
  
"You're awful cold today, Alise," Will said, directing my attention away from my book, and towards him, he looked genuinely worried, and I noticed that he was massaging my hand quite tenderly. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Shakespeare. Midsummer Night's Dream, to be exact, classic piece of literature. Probably haven't heard of it, am I right?"  
  
"I actually have, my mother used to read it to me when I was young, she went to school, Oxford to be exact. She came from a middle-class family, and when she married my father, she gave up all of her dreams of someday becoming an upper crust. After my father left, which was so very long ago, we became poor, but my mother's love for Shakespeare went with her, her favorite was The Tempest."  
  
"I love them all, maybe, after you learn to read well enough, you will understand why your mother loved it so."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Maybe, when we reach this Port Royal, I could teach you, when I had better materials, I want to, so badly. It is my duty, I believe, to teach you."  
  
"So, you pity me?"  
  
"No, I don't pity you, but I believe that you deserve a proper education as much as anyone else, rich or poor," I said, and I thought that perhaps I sounded like a speech-maker, one of those members of Parliament back in London, for Will was rendered speechless. I was the first to interrupt the quaint silence, "So, I heard that you fought quite valiantly five nights ago." "Not really, I was taught to use a sword by my mother, to protect myself from the other street boys," he said, his words quieting at the mentioning of his mother.  
  
"You loved her a lot, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, it was quite a surprise to me, I always thought that she was indestructible, she was so dear to me. She was my protector, my teacher, and most importantly, she was my mother."  
  
"You have a reasonable skill with the blade, very impressive," I said, slowly hinting for him to give me lessons, I was very interested, in case I would ever need it.  
  
"You know, if you wish for me to, to teach you, I could, since you are giving me reading lessons."  
  
"Yes, yes, would you!" I said, my excitement finally free of its hold. That was the response I had been looking for.  
  
"Of course," he said simply, his starved face covered in a wide, smiling grin. Then he got up from his seat at the side of my bunk, let go of my hand, and walked up the stairs to the deck, leaving Shakespeare and me in peace.  
  
That night, while lying in my small, tight bunk, I finally realized how lucky I was, to have an education, friends, and almost anything a girl my age could ever want. Yet, I still wanted the one thing that I had never had, freedom. Comforted by these pleasant thoughts, In my head, I played a lullaby my mother had sung to me when I had been young, and clutching her antique pearl necklace, I fell asleep, the song's haunting last notes echoing in my undamaged heart and soul, my dreams of lush, green hills, forests filled with magic, and friends who would always be there for you, filled my already over-flowing mind.  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates, school just resumed and I am loaded with homework, but I promise to do a lot more updates. Sorry that this chapter is not very long, but I am loaded with excess work. I love this story, and I have discovered that it actually could have happened! Thanks to my one- and-only reviewer, Clueless-Patty. As always, your faithful writer, Juliette Handover 


End file.
